Engima
by XxRoseofMiseryxX
Summary: I dont even know what the hell I am doing, I dug this up, realizing it was started 3 years ago, so if it sucks I am sorry, its not even finished, tell me is it even worth continuing?


In the middle of the altar of where Aerith's death had taken place, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, and Red XII stood around respectively. Tifa gazing at where Aerith's body had been last, clutched her heart and realized she still feared something, before it would be her jealousy over Aerith' looks and grace, and how she might steal Cloud away; but now Tifa feared the sadness and the loss of Aerith. Deep inside Tifa always wanted to befriend her. Cloud, looked at the place, and turned away, hoping no one would notice the tears that were now slowly creeping down from his mako-infused blue eyes. Vincent stood, with a respective look on his face. RedXII shed a few tears and could remember how it felt to have Aerith's light hand gently pet his nose and treat him like a small pet. Yuffie stood there, and for the first time she felt a lot of pain.. Although she never was close to Aerith, she still felt a bite of sadness eating it's way into her heart. Sephiorth was now defeated, and the world was safe, so why were they here? To pay their last respects to the lovely Aerith. Just as all finally realized that they should go, a white light flashed, and everyone's attention went directly to it as they froze in their steps.  A white crystaline figure opened up in the middle of the altar and a ghost-like image appeared, the image of Aerith. Everyone's face now white with not a clue of what was going on stood and started. Aerith spoke, and she looked at all of them and a smile flashes across her face "Thankyou all for saving the world, for saving my home. I must return now, return to the world, I cannot go, I am the only Cetra, and I must create more, this race must survive, therefore I have to return, but I couldn't before because of Sephiroth." Aerith's ghostly image suddenly disappeared, then reappeared looking exactly the way she did before she had died, still in her prayer position.

            Aerith lifted her head, she looked at everyone, and stood up. Everyone stood still in fear, as if she had cast a stop spell on them.  She smiled and laughed as everyone sweat dropped.   "You all look as if something terrible just happened!" Cloud raised an eyebrow and spoke up… "Well.. we're all just astonished to see you Aerith, because… we thought…….you were" "A goner…?" Aerith picked up his sentence. "I can understand, well then I will explain everything, but it is pretty late, shall we all rest?" Everyone nodded in unison, and walked to a hotel in the Crystaline City.  Morning soon came, and Aerith woke up first. She walked around and came out the hotel onto its balcony. It was early in the morning, so no light shone. She closed her eyes and locked herself deep in concentration. 

"Aerith…. You know what you must do…" It was a mysterious and quiet voice, it was Sephiroth. 

Aerith sighed heavily and nodded solemnly. "Yes I know, dear, but what, what if they do not understand? What if they  begin to ponder if I am really Aerith and believe me to be an enemy?!"

"Have faith love, you trusted me, they will trust you, I have watched them for long now, they love you Aerith, besides how else were you  brought here?—by there heart's will."

"Yes, dear that is true."

"Aerith, you know how badly I was treated and how Jenova treated me, and used me for her devilish plan to capture the world. To top that, Professor Hojo of Shinra attempted to clone me, and after that everyone believed me to be an enemy. And what pains me is to think that, that clone is the one that killed you……"

"Hush dear, I know, its painful to reminisce of that. Do not worry, I know what I must do."

"All right. Remember, we are still the Cetra, and this is still our land, why else did our ancestors allow us the chance to return and guide it. Remember, sadly Ifalna and Professor Gast are going to ask you to go against whatever I have to say, but…."

"I know."

            Aerith opened her eyes to find Cloud staring at her with almost a romantic look in his eyes, she blushed and walked over to him. "Since when did you wake up so early?"  
  


"Well.. I noticed you were gone….as always…Barret's snoring kept me up."  
 Aerith chuckled and could not help but slowly gain a blush as her feeling for Cloud started to come back…

"Aerith.." Cloud could not finish his sentence as feelings soon choked his throat he nodded his head respectively and walked back into the room.

Aerith placed her hand over her heart and sighed softly.. "What am I doing? I love Sephiroth.. and I have come here to ask everyone to help me go against what has become of my dear parents…but…is my heart still crying for Cloud? Come now Aerith! This is all the past… this isn't true….right? This isn't! is it?.."  
  


"Aerith… you know its true, your heart longs for Cloud!" A sharp voice, yet soft was from Ifalna…who had the ability to read Aerith's fickle mind, but only when fickle for a decision.

Cloud reached out a hand to touch her gentle hair, Aerith blushing lightly, like a limp rose swooned in his arms as they took her away from the world….she could never let go of Cloud….

"TIFA!" 

"huh?? I am sorry… I was just having a very strange.. dream. It was almost like a…vision…"

"Tifa..you were pulling on my tail…grr..that hurts," as Red XIII whined softly. 

Tifa pulled her hairbrush out of her  bag, thinking of the vision she had of Aerith and Sephiroth… ( The dream was the conversation between Aerith and Sephiroth..)

 She thought continuously in her mind, drifting through hazes of questions unanswered…yet. "Could they really love each other?"  

Red XII looked up at her anxiously, "could who love who?!"

Tifa began to brush her long hair, swiftly answering with a quick "Oh nothing at all…"  
Red XII gave her a rather pained look, being the "pet" of the gang he never got to know the news. 

Tifa bit her lip and turned to him, petting his face gently she looked him in the eye… "Red…I had a dream that Aerith and Sephiroth…that they…"

Red XII ready to growl at the name Sephiroth… waited patiently for her to continue her sentence

"That….they were in love…."  
Red XII released a low bark almost laughing but strangely it wasn't real laughter more of a cynical one.

"No really Red, I did…"  
  


"Awwwwwwwww! What cute love birds!!!," screamed Yuffie, revealing the romantic scene that had been taking place behind everyone's heads between Aerith and Cloud.

Aerith backed away from Cloud, turning away to cover the blush with her pink scarf. Cloud glared at Yuffie but quickly turned away as well in the opposite direction of Aerith. Both stood on either sides of the balcony. Yuffie feeling rather embarrassed of what she had just done crept away silently into Cid and Vincent's room…only to find both arguing…..for the first she actually saw Vincent pouting. 

The annoyed Vincent stood with serious eyes but slightly pouting lips which he was trying his best to conceal his emotions and icily convince Cid to return his cape.

"Cid….Return my cape." Simple words yes, but the cold tone sent chills down Yuffie's back as she stood covered by the shadow of the door watching intently.   
 "Shit man, no wonder you like wearing this crap, I feel like a fuckin super hero!!!!!"

Vincent lightly growled under his breath, punched Cid sending across the room and snatched his cape in an elegant swipe. 

Cid was  rendered unconscious for quite some time, as Vincent glanced forward to see Yuffie hiding her laugther behind a slightly frightened face. Vincent smirked and continued to walk forward, passed Yuffie  to meet with Red XII. 

Vincent respected Red the most out of the group, for he always preferred his solemn nature. ]


End file.
